My Sexy Hero Boyfriend
by Red Dragonette
Summary: After being rescued from a kidnapper holding you for ransom, you become the girlfriend of Eliot Hooker (a.k.a. Wonder Blue) and have a sweet time over at his house.


On a chilling night was a captive being held against her will in her kidnapper's house. That captive was you, whose arms and legs were bound by ropes to a chair. Across the dark room from you was your captor who was holding you hostage for a ransom from your family. The fat neck-bearded man held a flashlight under his flabby face, giving him a creepy look resembling that of a horror movie. The man let out an evil laugh and approached you as he said, **"Ha ha ha ha! I sure hope your parents have kept their end of the bargain, little lady. Tonight's the due and I'm itching for that fifty thousand dollars cash they've promised me."** Then he pulled out a switchblade and pressed the tip of it to the throat of your neck. You widened your eyes tensed in fear from the sharp cold steel aiming at your vital spot. The kidnapper formed a sadistic grin and threatened, **"So if they don't have the money, then I'll give you a free ticket to meet your great-grandparents in Hell." **He pulled the switchblade away from you and backed up a bit.

Your mind stressed out from the lose-lose situation you were in. If your parents brought the money over to that filthy scum, then the whole family will become poor and possibly homeless. If they refused to pay the ransom, then your life would be lost. All your dreams and future plans will never be realized as a result. Pretty soon, the doorbell rang and the kidnapper smirked in delight. **"Ah, we got some guests at the door. You better hope it's your parents, little missy. Otherwise, it's curtains for you,"** he said. He left the room you were and closed the door behind him. You sat there in despair, awaiting the depressing fate to come. Just then to your surprise, you heard a shocked yell from the kidnapper quieted by the closed door, **"WHAT THE?!"** It was followed by inaudible yells from other men; perhaps it was the police. Looks like Lady Luck was smiling upon you. You were glad your parents had done the smart thing; getting the cops to apprehend him.

Gun shots were heard firing and they seemed to have gotten the kidnapper as he was crying out in pain. Within the next minute, the door swung open and the lights were turned on. You saw who your rescuer was; a beautiful man in his twenties with silver &amp; blue hair and a petit goatee. Your heart throbbed as you became infatuated with his appearance. Your hero looked at you and said, **"Hey Babe, looks like we got here just in time."**

**"You did,"** you replied gratefully. **"Thanks for saving me."**

**"Hey, no problem,"** said the man. **"That's what heroes are for."** He came over to you and untied the ropes. After you were released, you stood up and felt a bit of aching from the ropes had touched you. The man beckoned you, **"Come on, your parents are waiting for you outside. Let's go see them."** You followed him out of the room and walked down the hallway. At the living room, you saw the police holding your kidnapper with handcuffs around his wrists. He looked grumpy at having been arrested. The rescuer grinned in amusement and chuckled, **"I bet Mr. Ugly here won't be seeing daylight after this."**

You smiled just as humored as he was and agreed, **"Yeah."**

The two of you made it outside to the front porch where your parents came rushing over to you to hug. They were both happy to have their daughter back. Your mother's tears ran down her eyes as she said, **"Oh (your name), we were so worried about you."**

You patted her back to try to calm her and apologized, **"I know, mom. I'm sorry you and dad were scared."**

Your father said to you, **"It's not your fault, sweetie. If anything, it's that bastard's for doing this to you."** There was concern in his voice as he asked, **"He didn't do anything to you in there, did he?"**

You shook your head and answered, **"No dad, I'm fine."**

**"Good!"** Your father replied in relief. **"Because I would have punched him in the face if you got hurt."** Dead ol' dad, always protective of you like a duck to its chicks. It was annoying sometimes, but you were glad that he cares about you.

Your mother looked at your rescuer in appreciation and said, **"Thank you for saving our daughter, officer. We really appreciate your help."**

The man smiled and replied, **"No problem, lady; it's what a guy like me does."** Then the police came out with the kidnapper to take to the car, which had the red &amp; blue lights flashing. **"Well I gotta go, dudes. You guys enjoy your happy moment,"**said the bearded man before he turned around to leave.

Your crush was about to go and you wouldn't let him leave without getting to know him a bit. So quickly, you called, **"Wait!"**The man instantly stopped as you ran over to him. He looked at you, wondering what he wanted. You asked, **"You're handsome. What is your name?"**

The man grinned and answered, **"Thanks babe, I'm totally the eye catcher. Anyway, the name's Eliot, baby; no extra L in it." **He sounded very confident in his appearance.

**"Eliot, huh?"** you said. Then you went to introduce yourself, **"Well my name is-"**

You were interrupted by Eliot answering for you, **"(Your name). Yeah, I got your name already. Your parents told us it before we came crashing here."**

**"Oh, well that makes thing easy,"** you said.

Then your parents approached you and your mother asked, **"(Your name), are you trying to get a boyfriend?"**

You blushed with embarrassment at your family exposing your plan. You tried to lie as you shook your hands, **"No mom, it's nothing like that. I'm just complimenting him, that's all."**

Your parents giggled in humor as Eliot smirked and said, **"Yeah right, you're totally in denial, babe. I can tell by that red face of yours."**

Now you feel even more embarrassed; you hated having your weakness exposed around a group of people like that, especially when it's your own family. **"Ju-just shut up..."** you muttered while looking away.

One of the policemen from the car called, **"Hey Eliot, quit stalling and let's go!"**

The detective replied back, **"I'll coming, bro!"** He looked back at you and your parents. **"Well guys, I got to go; don't want to keep these dudes waiting."** Then he looked you in the eyes and continued, **"And (your name)."** He went up to you and put a business card in your hand. He smiled at you, **"Give me a call anytime. I think you're sexy."**

Now you let out a flattered gasp as feelings of excitement raced through your heart. He actually likes you, like you did him. Maybe there is a chance that you two will become a couple. Eliot walked to the police car and got inside. The vehicle started up and drove away. Your father commented, **"What an interesting night. Well, I say it's time we all go home and celebrate our reunion." **

The family walks over to their red car as your mother murmured to you, **"I believe you and Eliot would be a great pair."** You smiled, glad that your mom was rooting for you. The both of you would love to see that happen.

* * *

Since the day of your rescue, you have gotten know a lot more about Eliot through all the times you've spent and developed an intimate bond with him. Tonight, you had gone on your tenth date with him to insert random fun place and had a good time. Now the two of you were going over to his house to have some sweet fun. You both went inside and got to the foot of the stairs, where Eliot said, **"I'm going to get us some drinks, your name. You meet me upstairs and get undressed for me, will you."**

**"Okay,"** you replied. Then your boyfriend went to the kitchen, while you walked up the steps to his bedroom. There, you turned on the light and started to strip yourself down to your undergarments. He probably expected to see you nude by the time he was done, but you figured it would make you more desirable if you showed your sexy outfit first before revealing your beauties. Plus, it would arouse you if he were to remove your bra and your undies. You turned on the lamp and turned the room light off before you sat on the bed and waited for your boyfriend to get here.

Pretty soon, you heard footsteps outside on the stairs. Eliot came into the room with a glass of cocktail in each hand. **"Hey (your name), I'm back!"** he said. As you got off the bed, he noticed your form and smiled in arousal. **"Whoa baby, you're looking hot!"** he commented.

You got his emotion just as planned; now you need to entice him further. You flirted, **"Want to see what's underneath, handsome boy?"**

His smile turned into an open-mouth grin and he replied eagerly, **"Oh yeah! I want to see alright!"**

You giggled and walked backwards to lay on the bed as you told him in a sultry tone, **"Then do a sexy strip for me and come to bed."**

**"You got it!"** Eliot obliged. So he started his sexy dance for you as he slowly stripped his clothes off one at a time. You were turned on by the way he moved. The man thrust his pelvis and gracefully moved his finger around his private area of his briefs.**"You want some of me, baby?"** he asked in a sultry tone. You wanted to say "yes", but no word escaped your mouth as you kept gazing at his sexy muscular body. Just then, the man accidentally stepped on one of his clothing and slipped on it. His eyes went wide in surprise as he turned over and fell on the floor. You wasn't sure whether to laugh at how clumsy he looked or feel worried about him getting hurt. But anyway, your boyfriend got up unharmed and assured you, **"I'm alright."** Then he approached the bed as he said, **"Anyway, you got what you wanted. Now let's get down to what I want!"**

**"Okay,"** you replied. You moved over to let Eliot get on the double bed. He pulled his briefs down to reveal a dark uncircumcised penis.

The man stood on his knees and told you with a smirk, **"Suck my big dick, baby!"** You got on your fours and put your mouth on his cock and gave him a blowjob. Eliot was pleasured by the warm and wet cavern sucking his cock. He let out a moan in response and said, **"Oh yeah, fucking good! Suck harder."** You did as you were told and tensed your sucking on him. Your boyfriend liked it as you felt his manhood grow longer and got harder. He moaned a few more times before telling you,**"Harder..."** Thinking that he wants it to the max, you moved your mouth back and forth at the fastest speed you can go. Pretty soon, Eliot lifted his head up in ecstasy and moaned loudly, **"Oh baby!"** Then he placed his hands around your head and started thrusting deep into your throat. He quickly finished the job by shooting his hot salty cum down inside you. The taste was kind of good; almost like McDonald's french fries.

Eliot pulled himself out of your mouth, giving you a chance to breathe air again. **"Oh boy, that was delicious!"** you said.

The man smirked and said, **"You think that was good? Just wait until we get to the big thing."**

Knowing what he meant, you got tensed with arousal and asked, **"Ooh, are we doing it now?"**

Your boyfriend declined, **"Nah, I need to give you a warm up first. And then we can do the thing."** Then he looked down at his cock and continued, **"Besides, my little buddy here needs to take five."** Looking back to you, or rather your breasts, he said, **"Lay down, I want to suck some melons!"** You laid down on the bed and set the back of your head on a pillow. Eliot got down on top of you and grabbed one of your boobies with his right hand, while he placed his mouth over the other boob. He sucked on your right nipple and coated it with saliva. His thumb ran circles around the other nipple, while he moved your boob up and down. Your nipples grew and became erect under his touches. Eliot then added his tongue and let it slide around your nipple. Then he switched places with his hand and did the same things to the respective boobs.

You let out moans to let him know that you enjoyed it all. **"Oh Eliot,"** you breathed. Once he was done playing with your breasts, he moved to sit on your torso and placed his penis between the boobs. Then he grabbed your breasts and pushed them together before he started a mammary intercourse. As he thrust in and out, you decided to take part in this action as well. So every time the cock came forward, you would give the head a good lick. Pretty soon, a bit of cum came out and spilled over your chest.

Your boyfriend stopped the titjob and said, **"Okay, time to fuck!"** He pulled out a condom and placed it over his cock. He moved down to your legs and positioned himself at your pussy.

Knowing how the first time sometimes hurts, you told him, **"Please be slow and gentle."**

Eliot frowned; apparently, he wanted to do you as hard as he wanted to. But he decided to put up with your request for now,**"Okay, I'll do it."** So he entered you slowly and gently penetrated you. You gritted your teeth in pain, but thankfully the hurt soon ebbed away.

Once you were ready to take it to the next level, you told your boyfriend, **"Go harder, Eliot."**

The man smiled and obliged, **"Sure!"** So then he started thrusting faster, which he then soon went harder to the max. He even hit your g-spot.

You moaned for real this time and got aroused by the intense pleasure that this was giving you. **"Eliot, you sexy beast!"** you shouted.

**"Say my name, baby!"** the man said excitedly. **"Say my name."** So you moaned out his name repeatedly as he continued to fuck you. Your vaginal walls closed in around his cock. You then started to feel a squeezing feeling in your womb before you had your orgasm and released your juice. You screamed out as your did so.

Eliot smirked at this and said, **"Oh yeah, wait until I tell the guys at work about this. They're going to say I'm a stud."** After a short while, you felt his penis twitch and Eliot cummed. While doing so, he thrust his head back and moaned, **"Ah duuuude!"** After his release, the man pulled out and took off his semen-filled condom. After throwing it into the trashcan like a pro, he looked at you and commented, **"That was awesome! We should do this again!"**

**"Yeah,"** you said, nodding your head. Then you took the bed cover and fold it a bit to the center and asked, **"So hey, I can sleep with you tonight?"**

Your boyfriend smiled and said, **"Sure! (Your name), you're my girl; you can sleep around her anytime."**

**"Well cool!"** you said, liking his generosity. **"That makes me so happy!"**

After he went under the covers, Eliot asked, **"You're going to come in or what?"**

You replied, **"Hang on, just let me tell my parents I'm staying over."** So you took out your cellphone and called your house. You told your mom that you were staying over at your boyfriend's for tonight and she was okay with it. With that done, you joined Eliot in bed and turned the lamp off. You whispered, **"Good night, Eliot."**

He replied softly, **"Sweet dreams, babe."** Then you two went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So since I can't put graphic lemon on DA, I might as well put the full version here and on Tumblr. That's where all the sexiness is. Also, I wanted to keep the sexual mood going endless until the end, but then I decided to put Blue slipping up scene to fit in with his clumsy character.

By the way, did I keep Blue in character? I haven't watched the Youtube walkthrough in a long time. I know his profile says that "he isn't looking for a meaningful relationship." But I'll have you know that this story takes place after the game, so maybe he's changed his mind since then.


End file.
